


fluffy kuroken confession for u <3

by Lumin_Bye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto is so funny, Cherry Blossom Tree Confession, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Park-Setting, Shy Kozume Kenma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, oikawa's relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumin_Bye/pseuds/Lumin_Bye
Summary: It’s hard to confess. Especially when you’re Kenma.  Also, it's especially hard to confess when there is damn Oikawa right next to you. Right under the Cherry Blossom Tree, Oikawa found Kenma standing there.orKenma wasn't ready for the day. Maybe he was. But today was the day.///"Kenma?"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 30





	fluffy kuroken confession for u <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplishSplashYourOpinionIsTrash/gifts).



> ty ty for choosing my first story in this fandom so uhmmmmm i'm so excited! i'll be making more haikyuu stuff in the future, so lets go!

It’s hard to confess. Especially when you’re Kenma. Also, it's especially hard to confess when there is damn Oikawa right next to you. Right under the Cherry Blossom Tree, Oikawa found Kenma standing there.   
“Hey Kenma-Chan! How are you doing? What are you doing under the Blossom Tree?” said Oikawa in his usual sing-song voice.  
“Uh-Hi Oikawa…,” said Kenma a little too quietly then his usual self.   
Oikawa grinned, “Hm Kenma-Chan, you seem a little quiet then your actual self, I mean, you’re quiet usually, but today you’re so quiet!”  
“Uh I do?”Kenma said, looking down on his feet. Looking down on your feet is the best way to avoid someone’s eye contact.  
Oikawa chuckled, and ran off to annoying Iwazumi, who was waiting for him nearby. Kenma wasn’t used to many people talking to him at the park. He groaned, as he looked at his watch. It was 4:45 p.m, and Kuroo was supposed to meet him at 4:30. He thought Kuroo would get the hint that this was important, as he was his best friend.   
But again, Kuroo wasn’t the best person to keep track of time, and was also the most irritating person next to Bokuto.  
Kenma smiled. Thinking about that annoying rooster head made his mood a little bit better. He chuckled, and took out his switch, and selected a game.  
He was too busy focusing on the game, and he barely even heard Kuroo’s “Hey!”  
“Kuroo?” Kenma whispered, his head perked up as he saw the literal Kuroo.  
“Hey Kitten, excited to see me?” Kuroo teased, grinning his stupid grin. Kenma grimaced at the nickname, it was familiar, but cringy for Kenma.  
“Stop it Kuroo. Don’t call me that again for god's sake,” Kenma mumbled. Kuroo grinned, and sat next to Kenma leaning against the Cherry Tree.   
Kenma looked at Kuroo through his hair secretly, he didn’t want Kuroo to notice. So he waited until Kuroo was distracted. Kenma looked at Kuroo’s face, filled with smooth skin, and scattered acne. His face was almost perfect. In all seriousness, basically perfect. Kenma knows that he shouldn’t like this part of him, but he does. He loves his face. He loves to stare at it in class.   
Kuroo turned to him. “Hey Kenma, when you texted me, you said that you needed to talk to me about something important? What was it?” His concerned expression reminded Kenma of the literal owlhead, Bokuto.   
“Uhm, about that-” Kenma flushed. His face was turning pink, and he quickly looked away to hide it.   
“Kitten? Kenma? Are you okay? Do you need some help? You seem, quite red,” Kuroo commented. Kuroo’s hand touched Kenma’s forehead, and Kenma got even pinker.   
“I’m fine Kuroo, stop it. Uh, um- I don’t have anything to say I think…” Kenma said. He regretted this decision, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t embarrass himself in the park.   
“Oh then, I better get going! Bokuto is my bro, and he asked me a favor!” Kuroo said. He walked away.   
Kenma felt jealous for some reason. He knew Bokuto and Kuroo wouldn’t go that far, but deep inside of him clenched. He wasn’t the type to get jealous, so why now? So after 2 years, why now does it hurt? Is it because he tried, and it didn’t manage to come out? In fact, maybe it was indeed that. All Kenma needed to do is try his hardest to just simply make the words come out.  
“Uh-I love you,” Kenma whispered. Unfortunately, Kuroo didn’t hear him.   
“I love you?” Kenma said. It seemed more of a questioning tone, so Kuroo ignored him, thinking that he was talking to one of his games.   
“Kuroo, I love you!” Kenma finally said in the right tone and managed to catch Kuroo’s attention.   
Kuroo grinned. “Kenma I LOVE YOU TOO!!” Kuroo screamed. It catched simply everyone’s attention, and it seemed that they were on the spot, literally in the park. Kenma turned pink again, seeing everyone was looking at the young(almost) couple’s confession.   
Kenma blushed. And finally, he got some unknown courage that came out of him. “Kuroo, can   
be my boyfriend?”   
“I’D LOVE TO!!!!” Kuroo screamed. And then, a loud booming voice came from one person from the park.  
“YAYY MY BRO, YOU FINALLY DID IT! YOU SO LUCKY BRO, YOU DIDN'T’T EVEN HAVE TO CONFESS! GO KUROO!!!!!!”  
The voice was…  
“Bokuto?” Kenma managed to croak out. Bokuto grinned, and gave a thumbs up. “GO ON YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS!” he yelled out.  
Kuroo grinned. “Kenma, let's take a walk!” And Kenma gladly accepted it. Although he did not show it, he was so grateful that Kuroo is his crush and now boyfriend.  
EXTRA SHOTS THAT I WANTED TO WRITE BUT UHM I DON’T KNOW HOW IT WOULD FIT IN THE STORY-  
1\. Oikawa’s Annoying Boyfriend Advice  
Alien Bitch: Kenma-Chan! Follow my boyfriend advice, and you’ll be the expert on how to keep your boyfriend to calm down! Just annoy them, and eventually, they will calm down just by doing it that way!  
Kuro’sKitten: We’ll see about that…

2\. MORE KUROKEN FLUFF OKAY-

“Hey Kitten, good confession!” Kuroo grinned.  
“Thanks, you just ruined the moment. And don’t call me kitten again…” Kenma rolled his eyes.  
“I know you like the nickname~” Kuroo teased.  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> bye! hope you enjoyed this story, feel free to comment any stuff you would like thats about the story!  
> Bye~


End file.
